


Wish Upon A Star

by KASPIAN (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KASPIAN
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a lonely boy.





	Wish Upon A Star

 

Once upon a time, there was a lonely boy.

The boy sat outside on the front porch and stared at the dark sky every night.

He always snuck out of the window in order not to wake up the other sleeping kids, lithe on his feet and flexible as that of a ballet dancer.

Sitting there with humid eyes, tracing the stars while still clad in his pajamas, he felt blessed for once at the presence of something beautiful in a life so dull.

Outside, he felt accompanied and at home, in the core of the world where he was supposed to be.

One with the cycle, nothing but everything at once, meant to be despite his parents´ disappearance and a lack of friends and socializing.

With a wonder stretching out before his eyes in the resemblance of gleaming dots and gems, he breathed out, as he did every night, and took everything in - a heavy weight of reality but also the usual start of fantasy and sheepish dreams.

And he did what he’d always do.

He clasped his hands together and held them tight, the back touching his nose as he closed his eyes with the burning suns interpreted beneath his eyelids, present in the dark.

He wished upon a star, and thought of the big one in the middle, the one that somehow had always been there, winking back at him in a peculiar but soothing manner.

The one he called Dyo, something simple but sweet - a melody on his tongue and a wink in his eye.

‘I wish my parents were here’ he whispered, for the hundredth time the hundredth day, his heart growing heavier for each time the words left his lips.

Nothing was different that night, except the swirl in his chest and the sound of a gentle noise thrumming through his head, something that at first sounded like twinkling and the gentle hush of a sandstorm, that then turned into the word ‘Jongin’ with a voice so deep and fond; foreign but comforting.

‘I’m here’ it said, and it wasn’t the voice of Jongin’s mother or his father.

As Jongin opened his eyes, what he saw was the star in the middle, right next to the others but in centrum, that somehow looked back, winking again, brighter than before and -

For a moment, Jongin wasn’t a lonely boy.

The gaping wound in his chest felt lighter, and the voice said: ‘Wish upon a star, but make it light. For your happiness, even if it isn’t bright.’

A breeze was crawling beneath Jongin’s pajamas, and the concrete was rough and cold beneath his feet.

But his heart was warm, eyes wet and his nose crinkling when he sniffed and clasped his hands tighter, against the tip of his nose and wished for a lollipop during lunchtime, but secretly for a better tomorrow and something far deeper.

He repeated this every night.

And every time, Dyo would gleam on the night sky with the same words streaming through the human’s mind, from when Jongin was a boy till he became a man.

Dyo would wink back, but with less a glow each time the wishes became stronger, Jongin who sought to no avail; Dyo becoming dull and matte as Jongin’s happiness grew and the loneliness was replaced with an unexpected source of support and a voice as soothing as a lullaby.

Jongin sat on the metal stairway outside his apartment and stared up at the sullen night, breath present in the air, resembling a cloud of smoke as he breathed deeply, but lighter than he had in the past.

Yet something was different that night, and truth be told - happiness could last, but it could also be brief.

As much time it took to grow, as quickly it could fade when it only had one source to leech from.

A source that could burn out, even if godly things were told to be immortal.

But Jongin didn’t know this, with the dream in his mind and the endless need rooted in his heart, something that became selfish and made his star sacrifice everything.

So he clasped his hands together, and for the first time in many years -

Something was different.

He called out; for his happiness and his light, but there was no answer as he wished for a better tomorrow but secretly his parents´ return.

Dyo was faded on the night sky; replaced by small scrawl and a dreary night.

And the sky broke before Jongin, the cycle too - dust of light sprinkling over his head in a view only he could see, with no lullaby to soothe him but glimmer and a wink in his eyes, followed by warm tears running down his cold cheeks.

Once upon a time, there was a lonely man.

He called out, again and again, though there was no answer -

For it was all buried in the faded and dead.

And Jongin knew.

He knew he should’ve wished light,

for his happiness that could never be too bright.

 


End file.
